Adapted for Survival
by Orlavh
Summary: Half a year later, the Relays have been repaired through reverse engineered technology, and once again, intergalactic politics are allowed to mingle. Conflicts come to a head between the Salarian Union and the Krogan Clans when a group of radicals successfully invade a Salarian Colony.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I'm finally taking my turn at post-ending fiction. My plan so far is to explore the conflicts that could erupt between Krogans and Salarians even in a "perfect" ending, and to make them happen. For now, that's my focus, and I've already got a plot figured out. With that in mind, here's a short Prologue that I hope will catch your interest, and give you an idea of where things are going. I'd love to hear what anyone has to say.

~Orlavh

* * *

: **Adapted For Survival :**_**  
**_

_**Prologue**  
_

_Krogan biology is odd, for a sentient species. See here the wide-set eyes, the dense shell, and the nutrient deposits._ _And yet, they are aggressive, territorial omnivores. They're fast, they're strong, and they're intelligent; _very_ good predators - so why does the modern Krogan have these factors of prey biology? How could that have made them more successful as a predator? This baffles a lot of Evolutionary Biologists at first, given the usual patterns of sentient species - but you have to realize Tuchanka's apex predator is the Thresher Maw. The Krogan are not just adapted for predation; they're adapted for_** survival**_._

_Quoted, Professor Marc Rousseau, Xenobiologist_  
Alien Evolution and Anthropology 1020H_, Slayton University  
Illyria City, Elysium : 18/09/2169 [Earth standard]_

* * *

___08/10/2187 [Earth standard]_  
Seven months after Crucible.  


_The Sertunrakh _**(**Translation:_ Voice of Wrath_**)**  
**[**_Restored Krogan Starship. Class _: _Heavy Cruiser._**]**

**In orbit above Aegohr, Nassurn.** _  
_**(**Salarian Core World**)  
Places of Interest**:_  
Aeghor Munitions Research and Development_  
_University__ of Aeghor's M.E particle accelerator__  
__Saravay__ Xenoecology Aquatic Research Center  
__The Menai Palace, seat of the Esheel Bloodline_

"Take a good long look - this relic is a piece of your Heritage." Wrund struck the side of the metal tomb, with his only arm. The muted sound echoed slightly in the _Sertunrakh_'s garage bay three. "The Salarians built them for your Ancestors, for _easy_ deployment onto Rachni worlds. We're going to use them. We have twenty two standard minutes before they overcome our interference, and at that point, every _softbone_ on the planet will figure out we're molesting royal Cruisers above their favorite Colony. Before that happens, we need to land, storm the Palace, and have the entire Delegation staring down our shotguns.

"Any of you Blood Pack brutes try to turn this into a senseless slaughter, and I will personally tear your shell open and feed the fat to a Varren." For good measure, he growled at one of the younger, red armoured enforcers. The threat of his skull was enough to solicit a reaction. "Kill a Dalatrass, and I'll actually get ... creative." They believed him, and his gnarled smirk. To live as long as Wrund had was a venerating thing. That he was grizzled and missing an arm seemed only to prove what he could live through.

"We're here to send a message to the Salarian Union; so keep your pride in check, do everything I say, and you'll get to tell your children - because _you_ _will have _children_ -_ that you avenged the Genophage."

"And the other teams?" One interrupted, sealed away in his crudely painted ceramic hardsuit - oversized and ornate. Urdnot Krum was a margine more sophisticated than his troupe, but Wrund would loathe to live on the difference.

"-Will force their way into the STG operations center over at the shore, and give us access to their Grid. I'm not going to explain further than that, because it would likely cause pain to your gun loving heads." Blank stares replied his words. "Any other questions? No? Then make something of yourselves, and get inside. And look _enthused, _you lucky whelps get to experience re-entry in Salarian Tech, onto a Salarian world. History won't ever forget the irony."

Wrund's subsequent laugh was interrupted by a cough, resolved into a smile. The Blood Pack Mercenaries loaded into the atmospheric entry pod, securing themselves in place with the large metal braces. "But these weren't made to be accurate. You might land on the outskirts, you might gut a building and land on a Salarian egg clutch - I don't care, get moving as soon as you land. The Palace is the highest building in all of Aegohr; wherever you are, even _you_ can't miss it."

It was easy to motivate them. The bloodthirsty half (more than half) of the Krogan had been waiting a long time for retribution, and the Blood Pack were purely comprised of that ilk. Hailot Wrund had his own reasons for helping orchestrate this, in the wake of the Reaper war, which few of them were likely to understand.

_This was going to happen eventually, so it's best it gets done right._

* * *

**Next : Chapter 1: Contracts and Coups  
**Of all the races in the Galaxy, it was the Salarians that received the least of the Reaper's attentions, likely due to their location in the Relay Network. Still, they suffered their own political consequences wrought by divided actions, ones that could upset the balance of power within the Salarian Union. Two weeks prior, Councillor Valern and Dalatarass Linron prompt a neutral summit between bloodlines at the Colony of Aegohr to remedy a few of the fractures, unaware that more are about to be made.


	2. Contracts and Coups

**A/N:** Thank you to those who expressed their interest after reading the prologue, and to anyone joining the story now. For this, I really wanted to take the time to flesh out the culture and politics of Salarian Union, and a few of the characters I would be working with. I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy the first chapter, now with even more trivia.

~Orlavh

* * *

**_Chapter 1  
_**

**Contracts and Coups**

_Quick to change, quick to anger, quick to move on - in political negotiations between Salarians, it can be expected that they will alter and re-evaluate their stances constantly. The Union's internal politics rest at sharp impasses, but Dalatrasses are as quick to act as the STG - It's recognized within their society that Bloodlines patiently plot against one another. When they can, it's a rapid exchange of Machiavellian bargains and betrayals, and _breeding contracts_ are precious currency. Good rhetoric will impress the Asari, but a Salarian will only care about the facts, _not_ how well you can exaggerate them._

_ Quoted, Anita Goyle, Citadel Ambassador  
Briefing graduates of the Alliance Diplomatic Corp Academy  
Arcturus Station : 22/06/2163 [Earth standard]_

* * *

_26/09/2187 [Earth standard]  
Six months after Crucible_

_Talet, Sur'Kesh (Planetary Capital)  
Sha'way Palace, seat of the Linron Bloodline_

_**In the Chambers of the Dalatrass  
**__Terminal modifications:  
Holographic enhanced projection  
Triangulated soft light, anti-aliased  
VI software (administration bundle)_

"No, there is no Citadel, Valern." Dalatrass Linron clung to the facade she controlled the Salarian Union. Officially, that was true; but any Salarian knew the difference between truth and technicality. "Therefore there is no Citadel Council. I am willing to exercise clemency for your treason against the Union, if you will dedicate your efforts and influence to protecting Salarian interest. The Galaxy is in disarray, and we can't afford more political fractures from getting involved."

"The Council was more than just the Citadel station." Councillor Valern had represented the Salarian race for six years ; no insignificant amount of time for a people who rarely surpassed four decades of life. "-And I don't regard my actions as treason. Now, the Galaxy is going to rebuild. We can either help it to do so, or be cut out once it is."

"Do you know what you did?!" Linron actually snapped at his image. The soft light render of the hooded form flinched fearlessly at her outburst. "Mannovai was on the edge of Rebellion - The Narra were _threatening_ revolution if we sent ships away from Salarian colonies. Then you pledge an entire fleet to an offensive!" She inhaled stiffly, resuming her mask of power. "I can ... accept, that your actions were well placed, but now more than ever, we need to focus on ourselves."

The once Councillor paused, thoughtfully. "I am appraised of Narra's stance. They'll be pushing for more control over the Union, if they feel they can. But with this ... 'war' over, they won't compromise unity. Separating would weaken them, and they know it."

"But they control plenty of the STG, and that gives them an advantage in any coup. A Dalatrass Narra dictating the direction of the Union would cut us off entirely from other races. They've always been isolationist and supremacist - I know you don't want that, Valern."

Finally, her point was recognized. "No ... And the Linron bloodline is in declining favour as well." That Valern was bold enough to point it out was a barb against her illusions. "Even a re-election wouldn't salvage that. If Narra campaigns correctly with other bloodlines and the STG, they could very well gain majority support. Nesata would become the Capital of Sur'kesh ; they'd seize the union by simply playing popularity." The Councillor's image paced thoughtfully between the boundaries of the projector. His contemplative expression revealed it. "... but there is a possible remedy."

Dalatrass Linron knew immediately, though she hesitated to repeat it. "The way any Salarian political break is mended. But Narra wouldn't -"

"No, but I would." Valern continued on, quickly becoming more confident in his thoughts. "A daughter shared with the Lenasa bloodline would be widely lauded. Enough that the Narra won't only back down, they'll reconsider separation. As it stands, my matriarch has little influence on Homeworld affairs, but an official contract would bridge that. By proxy I would grant you sizable STG and Naval resources.

"The Dalatrass Esheel is likely to give a statement of support - she admires sharp political Manoeuvres, and she has a great deal of leverage." Linron was quickly reminded why a male had been appointed as Councillor. Valern's grasp of consequences was inspired. "As large as Mannovai is, Narra won't at all be able to oppose a bloodline that has the support of two core Colonies." His gaze became sharper for his next words. "You know very well my stance on our Galactic diplomacy - I am not acknowledging your authority.

"But ... you are right in these few regards. _I will do what it takes_ to keep the Union stable, but for my agenda, not yours."

She gave it more thought; and she couldn't refuse. "This would take time to broker." It was highly irregular and off-putting, that a bargain would be weighted on the value of the sire. As always, Valern was that sort of irregular case. Having his daughter somewhere in her direct bloodline would guarantee her re-election, and the child would doubtlessly succeed her. She needed that kind of public support. "If it were done at all." But Valern wasn't just giving this away; he'd vie for a larger place in Homeworld politics, and the contract would make it nigh impossible to oust him.

"The publics should be aware of the negotiation, to win their support as soon as possible-" He continued on, ignoring her coy remarks and correctly assuming she couldn't deny him. "-lest Narra take their favour first. Nasurn would do better than anywhere, as Jaëto and Sur'kesh will already be our bias. The Esheel will doubtlessly seize the chance to host this occasion."

"...yes." Linron admitted. This would be her one chance to stay in control, and keep the Salarian Union together at its prime. If it could be managed through this, then the Salarians would hold superiority in the new Galaxy. "-I will make the arrangements with their Dalatrass." The negotiations would be her only opportunity to ensure the contract benefited her the most. "I can give you leave to communicate with other governments; Eirnle still has abundant resources, use those as you see fit in negotiations and restorations, but downplay our situation, I implore you."

"Of course; Then please excuse me sera Dalatrass, other matters press."

"I'm sure they do." The image of the robed male faded once the far end connection was dropped. Valern's support was invaluable, but she didn't enjoy having to commit so much to gain it.

There were few STG cells left quite loyal to the Linron. As she admitted to Valarn, Narra had seized a great deal during the War, and two infiltration regiments had followed Major Kirrahe and the Third Fleet to Retake Earth, representing another fracture in Valern's favour. That wasn't all, there were tasteless reports that Salarian scientists were on Tuchanka aiding in biosphere restoration, in the memory of Mordin Solus.

Effectively the Salarians (who once prized their galaxy spanning intelligence network) were blinder to Galactic civilization than they had ever been, and Dalatrass Linron hated it.

"Terminal, close connection. Archive recent session."

* * *

_End Communication transcript _[_Dalatrass of Linron - Valern of Lenasa_]  
_Decoded terminal address, Rem'a Ambassadorial Estate, Etruda _(_Lenasa Fief_)  
_Elapsed time _(_Galactic standard_)_, _0:00:32:73  
_Note_:_ Diplomatic affairs. Breeding contract negotiations, Linron-Lenasa._

* * *

_Fief of Etruda, Sur'kesh  
Rem'a Estate _(_Embassy of the Lenasa Bloodline_)_  
_**[**_Feudatory granted by Linron Bloodline_**]**

Indeed, Valern had been aware of the fragile state of his people; but under the duress of the Reaper invasion, he had to finally trust against the obvious odds, in Commander Shepard. For Major Kirrahe, however, this was the first he realized how disparate the Salarian Union had become during the invasion. Though a high ranked officer of the Special tasks group, Kirrahe was a soldier; not a scientist, not a spy.

The remains of the Third Fleet made drydock on the platforms above Sur'Kesh, to a mixed response, and Kirrahe was again invited to the Councillor's personal detail. Valern (and by extension, Lenasa) was the only to endorse the Major's actions. As all of Kirrahe's former superiors had been Narra born, whose bloodline opposed his decisions, he now answered directly to Valern.

The spaceport of Etruda City was so very different, compared to Earth, where he had been for too long. There was no evidence there had ever been war, or fear. These people only heard stories about the invasion, and of the Cerberus attack on an STG facility. Valern found the Major at one of the curved outcroppings overlooking the entire Fief; the Estate was the highest building, carving into the escarpment wall. Held by Valern's niece, it was the only Lenasa Fief on the Homeworld.

"You're a credit to the Union, Major." Valern spoke genuinely as he approached, taking his own stock of the idyllic scene. "I hope you know that." For a moment, he allowed the remarks to sit. "I know you've heard enough of the politica, but there is something else for which I require your appraisal."

"I'm a Soldier, Councillor. Not an advisor." Kirrahe was quick to disclaim, standing as rigidly as any soldier would. Any real soldier that is, something that had gradually lost favour in the Salarian Military. "But I'm at your disposal."

"The Krogan. You were there on Tuchanka all those years ago, during the modification project. Then on Virmire, with Saren's lab, and the research facility here on Sur'kesh.

"I want your stance, any of it that may have changed since your debrief four years ago." It was that operation, when Valern had first became aware of the then-Captain. They were both younger then, Kirrahe had still been green with what was left of his youth - now his complexion had dulled toward gray. "Especially on Urdnot Wrex." The Councillor selected his words carefully. "I, like many, am not ... fond of the idea that Tuchanka's population is going to triple in the next twenty years. Many in the Union are seriously unnerved of it; but there is little we can do for that. The STG is in no position to resume listening posts over the Krogan, and the operatives who are there have stopped answering to any of us."

It was a moment before Kirrahe formed what he would say. "All of STG knows about Wrex, even from before he returned to Tuchanka." It was a military perspective that he solicited, at least. "Virmire, as you mentioned. It showed him his people weren't ready for a cure. He explained that he spent the next three years on Tuchanka trying to change that, leading radical societal reforms. Based on what Doctor Solus reported, he had a large degree of success despite the opposition. He was changing the Krogan." There was an unmistakable hint of respect there, and Valern caught it.

"Explained? As of when?"

"While we were on Earth, in the months that followed the battle. Things were different there; the unity of it. We had a chance to talk about everything."

"Then it's good I'm getting your words on this. You trust what he's told you?"

"Entirely. Tuchanka has never seen a leader like Wrex. At least, not in a long time. As long as the Krogan can rebuild, I don't think he'll care about us. Revenge suits his visions none."

"Then he's inconsistent with any Krogan Warlord I'm aware of."

"Highly." Kirrahe agreed, taking another glance over the outcropping. "Because he's not a Warlord. He never wanted that for the Krogan. Wrex and his can hold together native Tuchanka Clans, but there are still Krogan in the Terminus somewhere. I can't predict how they'll act with the knowledge of a cure."

"Hmmm," There was still a lot to consider. Salarian politics would still come first, so the STG could be reorganized, but Krogan-Salarian relations couldn't be procrastinated. The fact that STG scientists were on Tuchanka working with the Krogan would assure some amount of trust, but_ how many of the Korgan realize they don't represent us anymore?_

"And, if I may, Councillor." The Major sought the Councillor's eyes, framed by lines of cosmetic white. This time he was uneasy about what he admitted next. It was a rare context for such an officer. "If _I _know now that Dalatrass Linron ... _opposed_ the cure, then there might be Krogan who know as well. These aren't the brutes the Genophage put down, as so many care to think; Krogan have changed more than any of us admit. Wrex is a testament to that."

This, Valern hadn't fully considered. Upper echelons of STG knew, certainly, on all sides of the fractures, but it was true that Wrex had found out about the research lab there on Sur'kesh. A Krogan broached one of their most closely guarded secrets. Perhaps Linron's own secret wasn't just out among the STG. Suddenly, he was re-considering his offer of a breeding contract. Tying himself to the Linron Bloodline would cost him dearly if their Dalatrass couldn't re-assert leadership over the Union. Perhaps it really was the time for political revolution. The Narra in power wouldn't be any better for the Union, much less for the Galaxy; but Esheel understood the necessity of interdependence, if only for how to take advantage of it.

_Is there a way to seize power?_

Kirrahe recognized the look of a Salarian contemplating secrets; and he was one of few who tended to want no part in them. "Is there anything else you need, Councillor?"

"Yes." The thoughts were set aside for the moment. "I will be attending a summit at Aegohr, with the Linron and Esheel; several matters, including this one. I wouldn't trust anyone else in charge of my security; reliable operatives only. Once the date is negotiated, I'll make sure you know. We'll be taking my Matriarch's Cruiser. -You're free to go."

"Yes, Councillor."

Councillor, but Linron had been right. There hadn't been a meeting of the Council since before the invasion's end. Without a central seat of power, even the Asari had become reclusive, withdrawing all fleets to their space as soon as the Relays allowed it. Tevos had made no efforts to make contact. But perhaps most notable was how much the Human Alliance and Turian Hierarchy were helping one another recover - that's where Sparatus was, on the forefront of their relations. There likely wouldn't be any animosity left between them, when this was done.

Perhaps old hatreds weren't permanent.

After Kirrahe absconded from the overlook, Valern returned in search of the communications console. He would still need the blessing and counsel of his Matriarch - thus far he had only _assumed_ that she would endorse it. Dalatrass Lenasa was fairly passive compared to other colony elders, like Narra and Esheel, but what she lacked in ambition she compensated in stability. Jaëto had remained free of radical changes during her rule (which was likely to be at it's end quite soon). The viability of a coup would be discussed as well; he knew well his mother would hesitate, but any Salarian would listen to the right argument.

* * *

_06/10/2187 [Earth standard]_

_The An'eoth _(Translation:[No analog]) *  
**[**_Salarian _{_royal_}_ Starship. Class_:_ Patrol Cruiser_**]**

_* _**Extranet excerpt****(**Origin: University of Serrice**)**  
An'eoth, _noun_ [_present in all Salarian languages_]  
Rough: _The lifelong debt owed to one's parentage_

The _An'eoth_ was an older variety of Cruiser, with a hull not quite as sleek and ergonomic as modern Salarian Vessels. Only constant upkeep and a full overhaul had kept it on par with others in its class. The frame was ornate, but the systems quite advanced; and as such, gave an impression of cultured regality. Fittingly named, it was an excellent ship to represent a Bloodline, while upholding the high technical standards of Salarian society.

Dalatrass Lenasa was at first skeptical of her son's proposition. Valern's breeding contract was a powerful token, so rare for a male, and it seemed a waste to offer it up to the Linron. While they remained the wealthiest bloodline of Sur'Kesh, long time leaders of the Salarian Union, there was risk. Valern's second idea actually seemed more beneficial now. If there was a way to make a play for power, and for a different Dalatrass to take control of the Union, then it should be taken.

The complexity of it, was how to topple Linron's influence while preventing the Narra from stepping in, as they've always awaited the chance to do so. The full support of Dalatrass Esheel would be necessary, as they both knew how she operated. If she was given leverage upon the Linron, she would act on it. After two days aboard the cruiser, the possibility of a coup was increasingly real.

"Geosynchronous orbit achieved." The words broke the contemplative silence of the flagship's private chambers.

"Good, good," The Dalatrass Lenasa spoke in turn. "Check again the comm link to the shuttle, and summon our personal detail to bay one." Once the commands were given, she cut the transmission to the bridge, and gave her noteworthy son an appraising gaze. "The first summit will be a stall. I want first to know how far Linron is willing to go; all the better to find out what can be used against her. We'll reconvene with Dalatrass Esheel afterward. Hers are on watch for any Narra-loyal operatives; and as far as we know, Linron has only a basic detail."

"Understood," Valern spoke with unusual deference. Though accustomed to being at the height of galactic politics, here he was simply a subordinate advisor to his matriarch. It didn't vex him, not quite; it was simply an inescapable fact as they took the Elevator down the levels of the Cruiser.

"Ours will as well be in defense of espionage. Narra is quite aware of this delegation and her ability to invade its privacy. It is of utmost import that few are privy to it."

"I am quite aware, my Dalatrass."

She regarded him with her green oval eyes, then smiled thinly. "You are, yes." It was nearly condescending. "Your decisiveness served you as Councillor, and I appreciate everything you've done for the Union, and the Lenasa before that - but your contract is mine to bargain with, not yours. Even you are bound by tradition."

"There are reasons that I was elected Councillor."

"And they were selfish reasons on my behalf, and for those who supported me. You profited us in many ways, but it proved better for the Union that you worked outside it. You are a child of mine, and a very good one of whom I refused to waste the aptitude, but you are not the start of some societal reform."

Valern always suspected the ulterior motives to his election - such compound reasons were behind every decision in Salarian politics - but this was the first his mother had been overt of them.

"Nor will I entertain such a delusion." He never had. It was his thorough impression that Salarian politics and government would always be controlled by Dalatrasses, by Matriarchs. It wasn't simply rooted in tradition, but in biology and genetics. Daughters were produced only by fertilized eggs, and males by ones left to hatch. Bloodlines were continued that way, females inherently controlled it. Yet, this was unique to them, on the Galactic scale. His affairs with the Turians, and even the Humans had left him re-evaluating if it was for the better.

_It is, but not as much as I once believed._

* * *

_The An'eoth  
Shuttle Bay one_

Kirrahe wasn't sure what expect. It was a formal summit; the presence of personal details were mostly status symbols for each of the Dalatrasses, a reminder of their influence. Assumedly, it would all be benign, and technically this was an unprecedented time of peace in the Galaxy. Perhaps it was simply difficult to abjure the War-time habits, especially when his recent brief informed him they were expecting Narra loyal STG. Not in the Major's lifetime had the Salarian Union run such thorough counter intelligence upon itself.

It still seemed strange, how quickly life for the Salarians resumed where it left off. Naturally, it was who they were as a people. While other civilizations were occupied by memorials, reunions, and reconstruction, Salarians were nursing politics that seemed insignificant to a tactical leader, who had fought campaigns against extra-galactic war machines.

He still had STG resources to draw from, at least, though anyone who shared his ideology was subordinate to him. Several crates were opened at every layer, folding out to expose the small armoury he and his few fellow operatives had taken with them. Without much thought given, he selected a forearm length Aegohr munitions Setha, easily collapsible and capable of reliable automatic fire. He performed his usual passionless routine, testing that it could fold and unfold, and taking stock of it's internal sync and smart-targeting.

"This is all for decoration, yes?" Tomna was a younger Salarian, Colorful orange skin betraying the fact. Promoted into the STG out of the Military for his work as a scout and sharpshooter, he was one of the operatives who followed Kirrahe to earth and returned alive. The experience seemed to change him; he was quieter in the months since, not yet moving on from what he experienced. It wasn't normal.

"The STG imperative is to always be expecting, but it's seeming that the worst we'll see is three Dalatrasses in one Delegation. Mind you, that's as bad as it ever gets." Seeing the continued hesitation, Kirrahe stepped over, lifting a white-cased precision rifle from it's horizontal mount in the arms crate. "Just keep the weapons that make you comfortable, and be ready to threaten any Narra with them." The M-97 Viper had always been Tomna's weapon of choice. With a nod, he accepted it, performing his own checks.

The rest of the detail - Operatives Santo, Hien, and Specialist Navot - didn't seem to need similar words; they quietly selected their small arms, and packed up the rest, moving one case of clips and counterintelligence equipment into the oblique private shuttle. White ceramics framed decorative opaline, enhancing the small vessel's aquatic silhouette. By the time the Dalatrass and Councillor arrived, they were already prepared to leave.

"Your escort is all in order, sera Dalatrass." Navot was quick to greet them. His penchant for words differed from Kirrahe's - the Specialist was more apt toward traditional Salarian decorum despite being a military security expert, while Kirrahe was learned of how to rally and inspire troops.

"Excellent."

They boarded, and the _An'eoth-one _deployed from its Cruiser's underside.

Simulated windows provided images of their surroundings, as the shuttle was cleared through the Fourth Fleet, Fifth Flotilla. An orbital platform logged their transponder as they passed, swiftly breaking into the atmosphere and descending through the clouds.

Nasurn was a dryer planet than Sur'Kesh but it's levo-biosphere supported vast, sparser forests and fertile grassland moraines. Unlike Homeworld cities, which were usually built over rivers, into escarpments, or across fjords, Aegohr was a rather flat coastal settlement, incepted there as the forests were nurtured by ground water and lakes, rather than a network of rivers. It also provided xenoecologists easy access to the planet's remarkable freshwater ocean ecosystem. Since then it had spread, drawing stable artificed canals out of the sea to surround pyramidal cantons of universities and research facilities.

The residential district was further inland, serviced by the same salted channels, and consisted of higher towers with smaller foundations. The arcology buildings rarely exceeded eighty meters in height, and made efficient use of the land they occupied. Any Salarian Colony was carefully minded not to disrupt indigenous systems.

All this Major Kirrahe could have recounted precisely, as a study of the Union and it's core worlds was mandatory for any member of the STG. While the Salarians didn't match the _perfect memory _of the Drell, they were not wont to lose any information they took in. Even minor memory lapse was only known to their society in the context of medical conditions.

Kirrahe reviewed all he knew about Aegohr, and the Esheel Bloodline who had absconded Sur'Kesh long ago to settle here. It was the site of manufacture for the weapon he armed himself with; Aegohr munitions was a large supplier for the Military and STG, rivaling even the largest and oldest military development firms of Sur'Kesh.

That was a fairly new development, under the direction of Esheel's current Dalatrass, who made her name in corporate as well as political management before being elected to her station. She was quick witted and selfish even among Dalatrasses, highly valuing partnerships that profited her agenda and nothing else.

Finally, they were in visual range of the Colony. Their destination was obvious; the Menai palace. A plain monument towered beside the curved structure, which was far removed from reliance on the City. Rather than needing to touch at the commercial spaceports, the palace had its own landing areas branching from a secondary building, three in all. This, and the main palace were supported on a raised district that kept its peak just higher than the residential towers, in keeping with tradition.

"This is shuttle An'eoth-one, Lenasa delegates aboard for the summit."

There was a moment of pause as they were verified. A GARDIAN defense battery was hidden on the building's roof, but visible to the trained eyes of the military. Of the three platforms, only one was occupied, and by a large frigate bearing Linron identification. They had already arrived.

"The Menai Palace welcomes you, you are permissed to land."

After a brief meeting with the Dalatrasses Esheel and Linron, which consisted mostly of keen diplomatic pleasantries and veiled messages, they all made there way to the impressive Menai Palace. Among Linron's detail, Kirrahe recognized only Lieutenant Tolan of the STG, a young but respected officer quickly promoted after a classified operation in the Terminus systems. He had been on Sur'Kesh as well, when they were protecting the Females recovered from Tuchanka - he had been vocal in his wishes to put them down and wipe Maelon's experiments from the records.

They exchanged their glances as the Linron and Lenasa began their deliberately unproductive negotiations about the Narra and the future of the Salarian Union. Kirrahe remained at Valern's side, allowed to listen while his operatives guarded the entrance to the delegation chambers or patrolled the hallway, all in line with standard counter espionage. Though the major strained to give full attention to the conversations of how to skew bloodline popularity, it failed to maintain the interest of his own active Salarian mind.

It was going to be a long summit.

* * *

**Next : Chapter 2: The uninvited guests**

Everything in Aegohr changes when the Blood Pack arrives forcefully in the City. Major Kirrahe does all he can with limited resources.


End file.
